


Once upon a time in a kingdom far,far away....

by TheFictionalBlogger



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, war/medieval/kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFictionalBlogger/pseuds/TheFictionalBlogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little girl, destined to become a princess, is born in times of war.<br/>She decides to change her fate and goes to war and her life and the life of all the people around her changes forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a time in a kingdom far,far away....

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this was an idea that popped into my head two hours ago. So I don't know if it's any good. Let me know what you want me to know because there's always room for improvement of course. Note that English isn't my first language so excuse my mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy (hopefully ;)

**Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away…**

 

**Chapter 1**

 

A little girl was born, destined to become a princess, a true daughter of the realm. She had 5 brothers, all of them equal in bravery, honor and courage. Everything was peaceful and calm in the kingdom. The subjects loved their king and queen and all of their children. But even death couldn’t turn his gaze away from the little kingdom. The good and gentle king died on a cold winter evening, the day the war began. That day, no animals came out of their hiding places, every man, woman and child shed tears. Everyone expect the man who had always hated the king and his blood. The one man who had never been welcome in the little kingdom. The man who had committed the worst crime of them all… ** _Alkadazar._** It was him, who started the war that would last for three decades. Every single man in all the kingdoms fought for his live and his freedom. Even the 5 sons of the late king fought in that terrible war. Every time another son was sent to the front and not one of them came back. As time passed the little girl grew up to be a kind and beautiful princess. She was smart, witty, courageous. And most importantly she had a mind for war. However no woman was allowed to fight. The princess, the stubborn girl that she was, took fighting lessons anyway. In a matter of weeks she could handle a sword like it was a butter knife. Then one day, she left everything and everyone behind to go fighting in the war. The queen, who had already lost all of her sons and her king, couldn’t bear the loss of her daughter and passed away out of grief.

 

**Chapter 2**

 

The warrior princess fought in the war for 10 years. After she had heard of her mothers fate she decided to stay with her soldiers for as long as she would live. For 10 years she pretended to be a man, for 10 years she led men into battle and brought them back. For 10 years she protected the people of the realm and beyond. She became one of the most respected and feared knights in the kingdoms. No one, not even the knights knew her true identity. She became know as **‘The Unsung Gallant’** Yet one knight knew her true name. The man who had always fought alongside her, the one man she trusted completely… ‘ **Alistair The Brave’** He never mentioned the fact that she was a woman, not once. She knew he had found out who she really was but both of them never spoke a word about it. He was her brother in arms and she was his general. It wasn’t until the very last evening of **‘The Great Skirmish’** he confessed to her that he loved her. She was the reason he found the strength to keep on fighting, to keep on living, protecting,.... The princess also confessed to be in love with him. They shared one night full of passion before they would fight the final battle.

 

**Chapter 3**

 

That last day would decide the fate of all the kingdoms. It was a bloody and cruel battle. The princess lost many good men that day. But she avenged them in an equally cruel way. The years hadn’t made her kinder to her enemies. It wasn’t untill the final hours of the battle that Alkadazar stepped on the battlefield himself. He stepped onto the field with a great axe and crushed everything and everyone around him. Hundreds of soldiers flung themselves at him with only death as an outcome.

Alistair and the princess looked at each other and nodded silently. This cruelty would come to an end right now and they would be the ones to put an end to Alkadazar. Alistair swung his sword at Alkadazar throat while the princess attacked him from behind. They battled for hours on end as was later reported by the soldiers who had survived. Ultimately Alkadazar plunged into the dirt but not before he fatally wounded Alistair. The princess rushed to help her love but he died in her arms several minutes later. They had won but at what cost. Whole generations were obliterated by the war and it would take another century before everything went back to normal.

 

**Chapter 4**

 

The princess never returned to claim her rightfull place on the throne. Instead she burried her beloved on “ **The field of death”** as it was called by the people of the land. She gave birth to a beautiful baby boy and travelled with him to many distant kingdoms. She was well in her nineties when the breath of life finally left her. All her life she had only wanted one thing: to be burried alongside her beloved Alistair with a sword in her hands.

 

**THE END**

 

 


End file.
